Clockwork
by Rilaisseth
Summary: A war has begun. Hermione looks into the future only to witness the horrific death of someone she loves. Interfering with fate creates worse circumstances. She must go back to save the innocent; but this time she won't be going alone.
1. Prologue Part I

[a/n: Welcome to Clockwork. I hope this new fic gets a good reaction. I'm happy with it so far, and hope those of you who read it will be too.]

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling owns (ie: her house, kids, kitchen table, shoes, etc...) She is the mastermind behind Harry Potter and I am not. All I own is the plot.

--- Chapter 1: "Prologue" Part I ---

Seated upon the charred remains of Hagrid's front steps, her hair alight with the last rays of sunset, she mourned. Tears of regret cleansed streaks of filth from her cheeks. Torn and blackened robes were the barest reminder of these last few days. It would take many long years to recover; before any sense of normality could be restored. The scars ran too deep to fade, the pain too recent to be cured.

She was furious with herself. These weeks could have been avoided entirely if she had not been so blind and careless. Even with the little time she had, research and time would have revealed the possibilities safely. But she had been careless in planning and overlooked so much regardless of her knowledge. Now the regret was too much to bear. Plunging blindly into something, common sense lacking, was not how she liked to carry out her tasks. Yet she had, driven by an emotion she would never feel again.

Fuming, she stood and made her way through the wreckage toward the crumbling castle. She attempted to force herself to keep from glancing down. Her fellow students, her _friends_, dead at her feet. Cold staring eyes penetrated deep into her conscious, blaming her for their suffering. Silently she sobbed as memories flooded back to her. Forgotten days of laughter and blissful innocence. The uncertainties of childhood, the triumphs and challenges. She'd shared it all with so many other people that it would be impossible to forget. There would be no more late night visits, no pranks on the Slytherins, nights spent labouring over Snape's treacherous essays, quidditch games, house points, _nothing_. Never again.

Among the faces; Lavender, Neville, Seamus, Padma and Parvati, Dean, Colin, Wayne, Ernie, Lisa…

and Harry.

_Oh Harry, I did this for you. Just to save you. Look at the mess it's made of everything we fought for. This isn't the future we meant to create… everything is wrong._

With trembling hands she pushed open one of the heavy oak doors and entered what was left of Hogwarts. The Great Hall, largest room remaining in the school, served as the temporary infirmary. She quickened her pace, stumbling past the rows of beds. She was already late for her meeting with Dumbledore.

"Ah, you've arrived Miss Granger," voiced the headmaster, "I'm glad you came. I realize how disheartening this situation is. Please, sit down," he gestured to a nearby hospital cot, "I am afraid this will have do for now." Hermione silently took a seat beside the aged wizard avoiding his concerned gaze.

"How are they Professor?" she murmured.

"The cases with physical wounds will be well recovered within a week or two. The others," he glanced at the beds along the opposite wall, "will require far longer considering the… the absence… of Madam Pomfrey and of course the proper healing supplies. We are tremendously lucky that Hannah and Justin recovered so quickly on their own and also managed to retain much of what they studied with Poppy. Hermione's eyes welled with fresh tears at the mention of the nurse's name. Another casualty she was responsible for. Seeing her distress Dumbledore put an arm around her and pulled his pupil closer.

"Shhh, my dear, none of this is your fault. You mustn't place blame on yourself for all that has happened here. In fact, when it comes down to it, I am much more at fault than you ever could be." But despite his kind heartfelt words, Hermione judged she would be subjected to these feelings for the rest of her days. Burying her head deeper into his purple robes she allowed her tears to flow freely.

Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh, contemplating what he needed to propose. Perhaps this was not the right time to introduce it; the young witch might not accept the wild possibility… Against his side the sobbing began to subside. Gently he allowed Hermione to sit up and wipe the last teardrops from her flushed cheeks.

"May I go professor?" Hermione softly asked. Dumbledore noted the need in her voice and determined quickly that it would be for the best.

"Of course," he answered gently as she stood to leave, "I hope we will see you at dinner tonight. Minerva and I would enjoy your presence." Hermione nodded her understanding before exiting the dim room. Once she was out of sight the headmaster followed Hermione's path to the door, thanking Justin who had just returned with fresh bandages.

He made his way down the dishevelled hallways levitating broken stones and debris out of his path. McGonagall's room lay at the end of a short corridor near an abandoned side entrance. Dumbledore paused briefly in the doorway, brushed the loose dust off of his robes and stepped inside his colleague's room.

"I'd be more comfortable speaking with a two legged witch than a feline, Minerva. If you please…" The grey tabby sitting on the window sill sprung down to the floor and transformed into the weary Professor McGonagall.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon Albus, please forgive the mess. I've been too preoccupied to tidy up," she apologized.

"Quite alright, I assure you. I never expected you to clean up for _me_," Dumbledore chuckled. He flicked his wands at a stack of books removing them from an ancient dust-laden armchair. "May I?" he motioned towards it. McGonagall raised her eyebrows at his choice of accommodation and nodded, finding herself a seat in an adjacent chair.

She opened her mouth to speak and froze midway as Dumbledore raised his hand.

"I know what you are going to ask me, Minerva. But I could not bring it upon myself to ask her. In her eyes I could see that she hasn't begun to accept the truth of what has happened. She just will not take into consideration that she is not the only one to blame. I honestly do not think that she would make the right choice. Grief plays havoc on one's cognitive resources; denial is even more disruptive, Dealing with people in similar emotional states to Miss Granger is difficult. You must persuade them that you truly empathize with them to gain absolute trust. I'm not sure she is at that point a full one hundred percent. We both know it will be crucial that agrees to go back."

"When then do you intend to do it? Albus, we already have only a limited time before there are no options left. She must answer by tomorrow if we are to do this at all. I would take it upon myself to confront her, but as you mentioned yesterday she trusts you more."

"I'm not sure this is the right thing to do anymore."

"It _is_, this is all we _can_ do."

"I couldn't live knowing she—"

"This isn't about _your_ life; it's about the lives of the children we sent to be slaughtered. The witches and wizards who gave _their_ lives when in the end it only came down to _one person and one person alone_."

"At the very least we could plan to save him as well…"

"No. We made that mistake once; that's how we got here."

"I swore to protect him."

"And you did; long enough. Albus, listen to me, trust me," She took his hands in hers, pulling him close. "_You have to let him go._"

--- End of Chapter 1 ---

[a/n: I sincerely hope you all liked this. Just to clarify, this is not a true prologue as it takes place in the middle of the story and will have a continuation later on.

Please review!! It makes an author happy and helps improve their story.]


	2. Rude Awakening

a/n: Woot! This isn't going so slow anymore! There is a solid outline of a plot in my notes waves notes at crazy spazes, which wasn't there for awhile. Stopping before I ramble on incessantly… Hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling owns (ie: her house, kids, kitchen table, shoes, etc...) She is the mastermind behind Harry Potter and I am not. I do, however, own the plot and the plot bunnies that bit me a few months ago.

--- Chapter 2: Rude Awakening ---

"Five minutes should give you enough time to get out of their room, Hedwig?" The bird nodded and pecked lightly at the paper. Hermione sealed the crimson envelope with a quick tap of her wand and recited the words to a delayed self-opening charm. She held it up for the bird who took off with the envelope clutched tightly in her beak.

"You're a horrible girl, Hermione," laughed Ginny, "They'll never forgive you for this."

"Serves them right for being so lazy," stated Hermione, "Besides, can you imagine the looks on their faces?"

"Priceless," said Ginny giggling, "How much longer?"

"Anytime now..." Hermione checked the clock, "Three.... two... one..." Both girls held their breath in anticipation."

"MISTER POTTER! MISTER WEASLEY! HOW _DARE_ YOU OVERSLEEP?! THERE IS WORK TO BE DONE! I ORDER YOU OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT! NOW! OR THERE WILL BE FOUR MONTHS DETENTION FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!" The furious voice of Severus Snape drifted down from the boys' dormitory and filled the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Ginny burst into gales of laughter as the racket continued. Heavy footsteps sounded above them and within moments Ron and Harry came stumbling down the stairway from the tower, half dressed and wide awake.

"Hermione!!" they chorused simultaneously. Both boys wore looks of utter annoyance as the girls continued to giggle.

"Hmm?" Hermione said as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Is something the matter boys?"

"Is something the matter she says," Ron whined dramatically, "Of _course_! This blasted thing is the matter! What was the big idea sending a howler to wake us up?!"

"Wait a minute, Ron," said Harry, taking the envelope from his friend's hands, "That's not just any howler." He squinted at the bottom edge of the paper and read aloud the fine gold calligraphy, "_Proudly made and magicked by Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes for their lovely client, Miss Hermione Granger_." As Harry finished reading and stared up in shock, Ron's eyes began to widen but he attempted to stay calm.

"Well… that's not much of a howler if you asked me. Doesn't even tear itself up does it? Not surprising… and definitely not so great in my opinion… Wouldn't you say so Harry?" he finished smoothly.

"Have to agree with you there mate," Harry nodded, "We'll have to have a word with George and Fed about— What?" Looking up, he saw Ginny and Hermione blinking all too innocent stares in his direction. "Umm, Ron… Why don't you, err, hang on to this. I'm just…" Harry slid the paper into Ron's hands and retreated hastily towards the girls, leaving his best friend bewildered on the stairs. Ron's jaw began to drop with realization as the remaining trio clasped their hands over their ears and turned away. _BOOM!_ A deafening explosion reverberated through the common room.

Hermione finally uncovered her eyes and emerged from the refuge she had taken buried familiarly against Harry's chest. She was greeted by a spectacular sight. Everything within a seven metre radius of Ron was now charred beyond and blackened beyond recognition, not to mention burning with small green flames. Ron himself was covered in soot and had been knocked to the landing at the bottom of the staircase by the explosion's force.

"You okay, 'Mione?" asked Harry softly, bending down to whisper in Hermione's ear. She nodded and gave him a quick kiss.

"As long as _you_ are."

Ginny crawled from under a chair, rushing to her brother's side. Her face was wrought with genuine concern.

"Ron! Ron, are you alright?" There was no reply, Ginny's eyes shone with fear. "Merlin, no… Ron! Wake up Ron!" Just as her eyes brimmed with glistening tears, she was momentarily blinded by something shoved at her face. "Mmph! Hey!" Astounded, she grabbed the pillow off of the ground and launched it at her brother's smiling face.

"Ron, that was a lousy trick!" _Whomp_.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" _Whack_.

"What the bloody hell did you think you were doing?!" _Smack_.

"Just a bit of fun, Gin'," She dodged the pillow headed in her direction and gasped as an awkward silence settled.

Hermione and Harry swept the feathers off of each other and glared pointedly towards Ron.

"You're in for it now, mate," warned Harry as both he and his girlfriend joined the fray. Elapsing over the next half hour pillows flew, exploded and mounds of soft white feathers drifted to the ceiling.

Hermione unsuccessfully ducked from a well placed shot from Ron, finding herself sprawled on the floor completely unprepared for the sirens that pieced through the down-filled air. With only a collectively nervous stare at each other all four Gryffindors seized their wands and sped out the door.

The sirens blare ferociously, amplified tenfold by the unyielding stone that blurred past the group as they ran. Hermione's heart sunk in her chest. The sirens only sounded for one reason, and one reason alone: attack. All able witches and wizards were to proceed directly to their pre-assigned posts where a professor would brief them of the situation.

"Ron, I'll meet you at the doors!" Hermione strained to be heard above the screeching as they approached the intersecting corridor that led in the direction of the Great Hall, "I've got to find something out first!" Ron acknowledged her with a wave and took off down the hall at a mild sprint. Harry reached out and took Hermione's arm in firm protest.

"No, Hermione. Just get yourself to the doors. They'll need you there."

"And I need to find the Headmaster! This shouldn't be happening _now_!"

"Alright," Harry sighed, knowing it was hopeless to argue with the stubbornness. "Just be careful. There could be Death Eaters in the castle; we don't know."

"Then I'll just have to find out. There must be something wrong. I'll see you later; take good care of Ginny." The young Weasley rolled her eyes dramatically and stuck out her tongue. Hermione smiled lovingly back in response. "Well, we couldn't afford to lose you, could we?"

As she turned her back to leave Harry softly called after her, "And I can't afford to lose _you_."

"Give it a rest, Harry! The girl can take care of herself you know." Ginny stated with exasperation as she pulled Harry down the corridor.

"Am I at least allowed to worry?"

"Come _on_, Harry! She'll be fine." Hermione grinned to herself as the protests faded away. She was on her own to find the answers she needed.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It had been fifteen minutes since Ron had arrived at the front entrance of the castle. Professor Flitwick was unable to answer questions pressed upon him by the students. It appeared that no one possessed any facts or even a clue as to the circumstances. They had all been informed the first attack would fall on the seventeenth, the date today being the fourteenth.

However, as much as they were not expecting this, the entire population remaining in the castle (all years less than and including fifth, had been sent home as a precaution) was still prepared and ready for battle; to protect the school at all costs. Months of training would not go unheeded; the Dark Lord's minions would have a worthy adversary.

Now, the professor stood gazing intently at a charmed parchment. Script could scrawl across it at any moment, a message from Dumbledore. The students around him cast strengthening spells at the large oak doors. In the midst of a _firmitas_ charm Ron felt himself being spun around by a purposeful tug on his shoulder. Flushed and out of breath, Hermione led him a short way into the Great Hall.

"Hermione! Am I ever glad to see you, we're running short on manpower here."

Hermione breathed heavily, "I never did find Dumbledore, Ron. But I suppose it really didn't matter in the end… McGonagall though, met her in the hallway," she stumbled across the words as they rushed past her lips, "…had just spoken with the Headmaster… Nobody knew this was meant for today… not to worry, just defend the castle… like we practiced…"

"From what, Miss Granger?" interjected Professor Flitwick squeakily, as he and a few other students joined them. "Defend the castle against what?" Hermione's eyes darted from the professor to Ron, back again, and all through the group.

"The Death Eaters," she answered finally, fixing a distant stare on Ron. "Death Eaters and trolls moving towards the castle… If they aren't slowed they could reach the doors here in less than ten minutes."

The entire group fell under a collective silence filled with unease. Fear wrote itself across each of the wizards' faces until at last the professor broke the stillness. Ordering his squad back to the door, he swore under his breath,

"By Merlin, I hope Minerva can hold the stadium."

--- End of Chapter 2 ---

a/n: See, you'll still hear from Harry for a time! He's not gone… yet…. cackles Please review!


End file.
